Our little brother
by Ihvesoul
Summary: An insight in to the life of the youngest Reagan and how he copes with his older siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey.  
How'z u?  
Joking. I know English.  
I don't own blue bloods or the characters, obviously, because if I did I would die from happiness.  
Rate and Review please. It makes me happy, very happy.  
Oh yeah. I'm sorry if my language isn't 'American enough' however I am from England.

Jamie sat in his room making out with his girlfriend, Alice, on the bed, she was lying on top of him. He was about to suggest that she gets the condoms in his drawer out but they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Jamie! Wow-urm I'll come back later" Danny says his face reddening.  
"No, I was just leaving, I'll text you later J" Alice says blushing and walking out awkwardly.  
"You don't have to go, he won't bother us Alice" Jamie says moving to his girlfriend.  
"No, I really need to go, I'll see you later" She says quickly kissing Jamie on the cheek before rushing out of the house. Jamie turns to Danny and glares at him.

"Thanks a lot!"  
"Hey! You're not sixteen yet remember! You've only just turned fifteen so I wouldn't go doing anything illegal" Danny says trying to hide a grin.  
"Just leave me alone alright Danny, I can do whatever I want" Jamie says walking out of the room and bumping into his brother and sister walking up the stairs.

"Watch out there J! You trying to knock me down the stairs?" Erin says annoyed. Jamie just grunts at her and tries to move past but his brother was blocking his way.  
"What's up with you?" Joe asks his little brother, glancing behind Jamie too Danny who was standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Jamie wants to have sex with Alice" Danny says before Jamie can open his mouth to talk, but he eventually does and turns to face Danny.

"I told you already that's nothing to do with you!"  
"Jamie you realise that it is illegal because you're only fifteen?" Erin says staring at him.  
"Yeah, and if you decide to which you shouldn't not for another year at least, you need to be safe, with condoms and stuff" Joe adds.

Jamie rolls his eyes then turns so he can face all of his siblings.  
"I am never having this conversation with any of you, not ever" He finalises then pushes past Joe and walks down the stairs, much to his dismay his brothers and sister follow, throwing statistics at him about underage pregnancy and how it wrecks life's. Jamie had finally hit boiling point and stopped walking, stood in the kitchen and turned around. When they realised Jamie had stopped Danny, Erin and Joe did as well. They all looked at each other before Jamie finally shouted out.  
"I don't need this, alright?! I have had sex! I have had it with Alice numerous times and you know what, she's not pregnant!" Jamie shouts but immediately regrets it when his siblings facial expressions change from more joking, laid back ones, to angry shocked ones.  
"Well, you know what kid, I hope you're safe because I swear if my first niece or nephew is from you and you're under eighteen, I will personally kill you!" Danny says sternly.

Jamie smirks slightly and nods to show he understands Danny.  
"Hey listen don't tell anyone else okay? No-one knows except you guys and a few of mine and Alice's friends" Jamie says worriedly.  
"I don't know, maybe we should tell mom and dad, I mean it is against the law…"Joe says joking but Jamie doesn't realise.  
"No! You can't they'll ground me for life" Jamie says defensively.  
"Well then, you'll have to buy our silence" Erin says smirking at her little brother.  
"Seriously? Fine what do you want?"  
"First, you have to wash up after Sunday dinner on your own for two weeks, secondly, you have to say you love me in front of mom and dad" Erin laughs  
"Ugh fine then"  
"Also you have to tell everyone how great a brother I am and Danny I guess" Joe smirks and Jamie rolls his eyes but nods saying he would.  
"Finally you have to introduce us all formally to Alice the next time she is round and let us hang around with you two" Danny stares at Jamie.  
"Okay, deal" Jamie smiles.

Frank and Mary arrived home about an hour later to all of their children. They walked into the lounge and smiled at the scene in front of them; Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie were playing cards at the small table. Danny and Joe each taking it in turns to tickle Jamie, who was sat there with a very annoyed look on his face and trying to protect his sides.

"Hey kids" Franks says walking over to them  
"Hey pa, good day?" Joe asks  
"Great, we went clothes shopping" Frank says sarcastically  
"I got you a few new jeans like you asked for Jamie" Mary says  
"Are they the tight ones?" Jamie asks.  
"Yes, they're the exact ones you requested"  
"Thanks ma" Jamie smiles

"Skinny jeans are for girls J, you weirdo" Danny grins.  
"No, they're for boys with fashion, hence why they're boys and from the modern shops, not like where you shop" Jamie laughs and moves closer to Joe out of Danny's reach.  
"Shut it kid!" Danny says offended.

Erin and Joe hadn't stopped staring at Jamie throughout the whole Sunday roast. Jamie didn't understand why, did they know something about him? Were they plotting against him? He looked at them both and they gave him a look which suggested he says something, Jamie sat for a moment confused but then realised what they meant. Jamie sighs then looks at Erin and Joe.

"Erin, you know I just want you to know that I love you, even if it doesn't always seem like it" Jamie says staring at her, silently cursing her, Erin, Joe and Danny all just sat there silently laughing.  
"Thank-you Jamie, I love you too" Erin says grinning at her brother.  
Joe was still staring at Jamie waiting.  
"Mom, Dad I want you to know as well that Joe and Danny are great brothers" Jamie says embarrassed.

Danny, Erin and Joe smirk at their little brother and repeat the phrases 'awh Jamie' and 'Isn't he cute'. Jamie just sits there wanting to bury himself in a hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhh Second chapter! This is exciting, Rate and Review! Thank-you beauts!  
I don't own anything except my body and I share that with Gandolf!

Joe was on a mission. A mission to find and kill his little brother, he had told him about a million times to be careful where he threw his football because it could break something, now its finally happened and it's to his car. Jamie had kicked the football straight through the window.

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie where are you?" Joe was walking round the whole house shouting for his brother but he couldn't find him. Danny must have heard him because he and Erin walked in to the kitchen where Joe was sitting anger painted on his face.  
"What you shouting about?" Danny says sitting next to Joe.  
"Have either of you seen Jamie?" Joe asks extremely annoyed  
"He was here about an hour ago but left in a rush, said he'd be back in a few hours, why?" Erin answers innocently  
"That stupid kid went and kicked his football through my car window!"  
Danny and Erin put their hands over their mouths and try to sound sympathetic.  
"It's not funny!" Joe says even more annoyed.  
"No it is not. Get him to pay for it that'll teach him" Danny says holding back a grin.  
"He's my little brother I'm not going to make him pay when he's not even old enough to finish high school yet, that's the sort of thing you would do" Joe frowns at his brother.  
"Well then, just tell him not do it again?" Erin suggests  
"Yeah but I'm going to kick his ass as well! Little jerk, I told him loads not to kick the ball near my car and look what golden boy did" Joe says shaking his head.

A few hours later and Jamie finally returned home, he walked past his brother's car and cringed at the broken window, Joe was going to kill him. Maybe he had gone home already but just left the car here, yeah that's probably it.  
Jamie walked into the kitchen and saw Danny and Erin sitting at the table drinking tea, when they saw him they look up and grin.  
"Hey it's the window breaker" Danny jokes  
"Very funny, has Joe gone home?" Jamie asks looking around the room to be safe.  
"Yeah, but he is angry, I would avoid him for a few weeks" Erin suggests laughing.  
"Thanks for that advice" Jamie says sitting down at the table with his brother and sister. A few minutes later they heard the door open, Jamie assumed it must have been his father, he carried on talking with Erin and Danny until he saw Joe walk in. Jamie looked over to Erin shocked.  
"You said he had gone home!"  
"I thought he had but obviously not" Erin says shrugging her shoulders.

Jamie considered running but it was too late because Joe was already in front of him glaring down at him. Joe looked like he could hit someone, maybe he shouldn't go for the route of denying anything to do with the car thought Jamie.  
"Jamie, Do you know what happened to my window?" Joe glares  
"No, What window?" Too late he was going down that road, brilliant.  
"Don't play innocent Jamie, I know it was you, you kicked the football through it and forget to take it back so it was left on the seat in my car surrounded by the broken glass" Dam. He completely forgot about retrieving the football, all he could think of was to get away from the car. Jamie sighed then looked at Joe straight in the eyes, strategy number two.  
"Joe, it was me I'm really sorry, me and Nate were just kicking the ball about and I aimed for the goal but your car was right behind it…I really didn't mean to, I've hit Danny's and Erin's car before but their window never broke so I didn't expect yours too…sorry about that" Jamie says smiling, trying to make things better but from the look of Joe and now Danny and Erin he guessed it failed.  
"You what?!" Danny and Erin say in unison  
"Yeah sorry about that as well but at least your cars didn't break…like my favourite relatives Joe's" Jamie said smiling at Joe.  
"Really J? Is that the best you got, favourite relative? I expected more from you" Joe says  
"I can't think that fast, it was the first thing that came to my head" Jamie shrugs his shoulders.  
"Yeah well if you ever hit my car again, even if it is just a scratch I'm going to sell you to pay for a new one!" Joe says looking at Jamie.  
"Okay, I can deal with that, as long as I go to a nicer family, who never hurt their little brother" Jamie smirks pretending to be hurt.  
"Trust me, whatever family you were in, you wouldn't be left alone, you're to annoying and an easy target" Danny says grinning.  
"I think it's just because you three team up against me and target me, even though I am a lot younger than you" Jamie raises his eye brows at his siblings.  
"You're our baby brother, it's not like we could just not annoy you" Erin says mocking him.  
"This is why Ma and dad should have had another kid, then you would pick on them and I could live a peaceful life"  
"Nah, we wouldn't let you get away that easy, in fact if they did we would join forces with them and all turn against you" Joe smirks at Jamie  
"Honestly I'm glad they didn't, I would feel real bad for that kid growing up with you three, I mean I learnt early on you're all annoying and inconsiderate of other peoples private space"  
"You say all that Jamie, but you know you wouldn't want anyone else to be your brothers or sister" Danny smiles "Just like we wouldn't want anyone else to be our baby brother" He adds  
"Well actually…" Jamie starts but doesn't finish because he has to move before Danny can grab him, but before he can run Joe grabs his arm.  
"Well actually what J?" He says smirking down at Jamie  
"I mean seriously I wouldn't mind having Nate as my brother he's really cool, funny and he's nice to me"  
"What and we're not?" Danny asks moving to stand in front of Jamie.  
"Well….not really" Jamie says. Joe lets go off his arm and grabs him round the waist and starts tickling his sides "What are we J?" Danny grins at Jamie who was squirming under Joe's grasp and shouting for mercy.  
"You're nice and funny! I wouldn't want any other brothers or sister! Get off me now Joe!" Jamie says laughing and Joe releases his grip.

"Love you too buddy" Danny smirks and starts to walk out of the room followed by Erin and Joe. Jamie turns to go to his room but before he does he turns back to his siblings who were now walking away.  
"I never said you were cool though, you jerks!" Jamie says laughing but starts running when he see's Danny and Joe chasing after him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys thank-you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them :3 **

"Ma, I think you should invite Alice to the barbeque" Danny says smirking over at his little brother.

"That's a good idea, Jamie ask Alice if she has any plans for Saturday and see if she would like to join us" Mary says oblivious to the smirks on her children's faces and the scowl on Jamie's.

"She probably will be busy, so don't get your hopes up" Jamie says hoping to avoid having to invite her. But Mary just refuses to hear it and makes him promise to at least ask her.

The next day at school, Jamie completely forgot about the whole barbeque until he spoke to Alice about their plans for the weekend  
"Hey J" Alice shouts enthusiastically running towards her boyfriend and hugging him.

"Alright Al?" Jamie kisses her

"Yeah I'm great, anyway so I was thinking we could hang out Saturday?" She asks smiling

"Oh god yeah, I forgot to ask, urm we're having a barbeque on Saturday, just a few friends and stuff, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come?" Jamie says nervously but Alice grins

"Yeah sure! I would love too" she kisses him again but Jamie just pulls a face "Are you sure? I mean you don't have too, it's just you would have to meet my brothers and sister" Jamie says rolling his eyes "It's about time I did meet them J, we've been together for about five months" She says smiling before waving bye and going off to lesson. Jamie leans back against his locker and sighs, great this is going to be great.

Later on, Jamie finally goes home after basketball practice, he walks through the door to Danny, Erin and his mother. She turns and smiles when she sees him.

"Nice day at school hunny? Did you ask Alice about Saturday?" Mary says smiling happily.

"Yeah it was the same as every day and yeah…she said she couldn't, sorry ma" Jamie smiles smypatheticly.

"Oh, oh well, maybe another time" Mary smiles and walks back in to the garden to finish her gardening. Danny and Erin eye their brother suspiciously.

"Alice was allowed to come on Saturday" Erin says staring at Jamie.

"What? Who told you that?" Jamie says nervously

"You just did little brother" Danny smirks "If she isn't there on Saturday I'm going to tell mum you didn't invite her" Danny says in a sing-song voice, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't want her to come, not if you guys are here, Erin I can just about handle but you and Joe, no way in hell" Jamie says

"Look, kid I'm not going to embarrass you, neither will Joe, we just want to meet this girl, you constantly text, spend time with and day dream about, I mean you've been together for like a few months or something"

"Fine Danny, I will bring her, but the only thing you get to say to her is hello" Jamie orders walking out of the room and upstairs.

Saturday finally came around and Jamie was as nervous as ever. He had told Alice to come round at about seven, it was now half six. There weren't too many people here, just his family and a few friends like the neighbours and a few people Frank worked with. Danny, Erin and Joe were standing near the back door occasionally glancing over to Jamie and smirking. It was about quarter to seven when Jamie heard the knock at the door but so did his brother's and Erin, they looked at Jamie who looked then ran for the front door, he opened it to see Alice smiling at him, she was wearing skinny jeans and a cute top, she looked beautiful.

"Hey beautiful, you sure you definitely want to come in? We can ditch this and go to the movies or something" Jamie says kissing Alice on the cheek but she nods saying she wants to stay and Jamie lets her in. As soon as Alice was in the house Mary walked over to them with Frank.  
"Hello again Alice, glad you could make it" Mary smiles. She had met Alice a few times when she was round studying with Jamie or just when they were watching TV, she liked her a lot, very smart, pretty and a good influence. Alice greets Mary and Frank and follows Jamie in to the garden.  
Jamie sees his siblings staring at him and Alice, they signal for Jamie to bring her over Jamie rolls his eyes at them but obeys and leads Alice over to them. Danny, Erin and Joe all smile at Alice when she walks over with their brother.

"Guys this is Alice, Alice this is my brother Danny, Sister Erin and other brother Joe" Jamie says pointing out each of them.

"Hey Alice, I'm Jamie's big brother, I'm the one who taught him everything he knows" Danny smirks "I taught him a lot as well Danny! I taught him to tie his laces you just taught him how to fall out of trees" Joe looks at Danny grinning. Jamie clears his throat making his brother's shut up.

"I'm Erin, Jamie's big sister, I'm really happy I finally got to meet you" Erin smiles  
"Me too, you all seem great, I wanted to meet you a lot sooner but Jamie didn't really want me too, I don't know why though" Alice smiles then shrugs and Jamie laughs nervously. Danny Erin and Joe glare at Jamie making him feel even more uncomfortable. Jamie's glad when his girlfriend breaks the silence.

"Oh is that Holly over there, I didn't know she was here" Alice says waving at her friend.

"Yeah, her mum is friends with mine"

"I'm going to go say hello, back in a minute" Alice says letting go of Jamie's hand which she had been holding and walks over to her friend.

Jamie watches her walk over then turns back to his siblings. "Well what do you think?" Jamie asks expecting the worst. "She seems really nice J, she's cute as well, I wish you would have introduced us sooner though" Erin smiles.

"Yeah kid, what's wrong with us? We didn't embarrass you like you thought we would, we're not that harsh" Danny smirks pretending to be offended.

"I think she likes us as well" Joe says smiling

"Yeah, she probably doesn't, she's just nice to everyone" Jamie laughs earning himself a punch in the arm from Joe.

"Shut it kid, you're just jealous your girlfriend likes us more than you" Danny grins and Jamie sarcastically agrees.

Danny see's Alice walking back over and nudges Joe to get his attention. They nod at each other silently planning something. When Alice was a few metres away Danny and Joe pull Jamie in for a hug.

"I love you too Jamie" Danny grins. Jamie squirms trying to get out of his brothers grasp. When they finally let him go he sees Alice standing next to Erin, both laughing at his expense. Jamie looks at the floor embarrassed.

"I'm going to get a drink" Jamie says "I hate you all" He smirks slightly but winks when he faces Alice before walking in to the kitchen for a coke.

"You're going to fit in fine around here Alice" Erin smiles and Danny and Joe nod in agreement.  
Alice laughs then walks off to find Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I update a lot but with all the lovely reviews how could I resist? Thank-you so much. I love you all!**

**BLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODS BLUEBLOODSBLUE**

Jamie and Alice were sat watching a film on the TV, it was supposed to be the scariest one from last year. Since Alice had met Jamie's family she had been hanging round his house a lot more. They were sitting on the sofa which faced the TV, the back was to the door. Meaning you can't see behind you.

Danny and Joe had been sitting in the kitchen when they realised Jamie was watching the new 'Freaky Fred' which was nominated as the scariest movie of all time. This gave them an idea, anyway they needed to get back at their little brother for making them miss the football game because he was watching some stupid programme instead.

Silently as possible Danny and Joe slowly tiptoed into the living room, purposely making as minimal noise as possible. They saw Jamie and Alice watching the movie, they didn't really want to scare Alice they had got to be quite close with her recently and they liked her.

Danny carefully crawled to behind the sofa and tapped Alice on the shoulder, she looked to her side making sure not to disturb Jamie, she was a bit creped out when she saw someone next to her, but then realised it was Danny, he gestures for her to go into the kitchen and she nods slowly agreeing. She was a bit confused but decided to anyway.

"Jame, I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" She asks making an excuse

"No I'm alright thanks" Jamie says absorbed by the movie.

Alice walks in to the kitchen and finds Joe and Danny, he must've crawled back in she thought, and she looked at them confused.

"Alice, stay in here, we just need payback on J" Joe says smirking. Alice smiles and agrees, she really did love Jamie's family, they were all so funny and caring, since she was an only child she wasn't used to all this stuff, so it was nice to be part of a big family like this.

Danny and Joe sneak into the lounge once again and stay knelt down behind the couch, counting to three before making an attack.

1.

2.

3.

Danny and Joe jumped up shouting and grabbing Jamie from behind. Jamie screamed then saw his brothers crying with laughter from behind him. Jamie catches his breath before angrily staring down his Danny and Joe.

"Oh yeah, real mature, you jerks!" Jamie snarls angrily.

It took Danny and Joe a few seconds to answer because they were still laughing but Danny finally breathed in heavily and grinned at Jamie.

"Come on Jamie, you have to admit that was hilarious" Danny laughs again.

"No, it really wasn't" Jamie says still angry

"Jamie, it was only a joke, seriously" Joe says still smiling slightly, his ribs hurt from laughing so much. Jamie just rolled his eyes at them. Danny sat down next to Jamie and Joe sat on the other side. Jamie didn't even look at them, he just stared at the TV not really watching it.

"Jamie" Danny says trying to get his brothers attention

"Jamie" Joe pokes Jamie in the sides, Jamie flinches but doesn't look at him.

After a few minutes of just poking him, Danny pushed Jamie so he nearly fell of the sofa, Jamie turned to face him, his jaw was clenched and his normal deep blue eyes were full of anger.

"What the hell was that for?" Jamie asks his voice raised.

"You were ignoring me, I needed to get your attention" Danny answers innocently.

"Did it cross your mind that I was ignoring you because I didn't want to talk to you?" Jamie says

"Alright kid, don't go being a smart ass, I can still kick yours until you actually grow if you ever do, I think you might actually be short forever" Danny smirks

"Leave me alone Danny! God why do you always have to pick on me?" Jamie whines

"You're our baby brother! We have too!" Danny pokes Jamie

"Yeah well I wish I weren't, I wish I was the oldest"

"Nah, you don't there's to many advantages being the youngest" Danny states

"Like what? All I know is being the youngest means I get targeted by you three"

"Well, if you do something wrong you get let off quite easily"

"Yeah right do I" Jamie laughs.

"Yeah you do! What about the other day when you smashed the window of my car, I didn't even tell ma or dad it was you, I just said it must have been a kid from the neighbourhood, so then I had to listen to a lecture on not leaving my car in plain sight, when really I should have just been being told I am an amazing brother by you but instead you tell me I'm not cool" Joe frowns at Jamie

"Well you're not cool" Jamie says quietly, hoping Joe hadn't heard but he did.

"What? What did you just say?" Joe says staring at Jamie

"I said Joseph, that you're cool indeed" Jamie grins, his voice pure with sarcasm. Joe rolls his eyes at Jamie before getting him in a headlock.

"Just because I'm cooler than you" Joe laughs still holding his brother

"In your dreams" Jamie grins, struggling to get out of his brothers grasp.

Alice walks back into the living room and sees her boyfriend being held in a headlock by Joe and Danny sitting watching them amused, occasionally poking Jamie. She laughs at them smiling, making them all look, Jamie trying to defend himself tries to look Alice in the eyes, but it's quite hard when you can't move your head very well.

"Sometimes I like to let Joe feel strong so I let him pretend he can beat me up" Jamie says grinning at Alice, she smiles and shakes her head in return.

Joe laughs and starts tickling Jamie in the sides, causing him to jerk around on the floor, laughing and trying even harder to fight off Joe.

"I can easily beat him up Alice trust me" Joe smiles

"Oh I didn't doubt you for a second Joe" Alice grins back at him. She looks at Jamie on the floor laughing and attempting to stop his brother's hand from attacking his side. "I think pretty much anyone can though to be honest, I mean he's quite weak and not the tallest, even I can beat him up" Alice laughs and smirks at her boyfriend who glares at her.

"Alice! You can't beat me up! You're supposed to be on my side" Jamie says to her between laughter.

"It's kind of true though Jamie" Danny smiles shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up Danny! I swear you two try to embarrass me every time you get the chance" Jamie says finally getting out of Joes grip.

"That's what we're here for little brother" Joe laughs and Jamie walks out of the room, insulting his brothers under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's me..again.  
Thank-you so much for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming they encourage me to wright more! I was wondering if anybody had any ideas for any chapters? Let me know in a review. I have some Ideas but wanted some other people's opinions.**

**BLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODS BLUE**

Jamie walked in to the police station where his brother Danny and now Joe worked. Although he hadn't actually come for them, he came to get his revenge.

"Hey Renzulli" Jamie smiles walking over to the familiar officer, he was Joe's partner so they knew each other.  
"Hey Jamie, Neither Joe or Danny are here right now kid, they're out on a case" Anthony Renzulli smiles at the boy, he remembered when Joe had introduced him he thought the kid was a bit cocky and annoying but as he got to know him, it turned out he was a great guy.

"Yeah I know, I just need to get something from Joe's locker, I'll only be a minute" Jamie says giving his most angelic smile and Renzulli nods.

Once in the locker room, Jamie makes sure it's empty before pulling of his backpack and unzipping it. He pulled out numerous photos he had made copies off and smirked at them. This is what you call payback. He retrieved the sticky tape from his pocket and began sticking the photos up around the locker room.

Once he had finished there was about twenty different photos, all of either Joe or Danny as babies and kids, all of which were extremely embarrassing and if either of his brothers knew Jamie had even seen these photos they would permanently shut him up so he couldn't tell anyone, so it was fair to say after pulling this he would be a dead man walking, but it was totally worth it.

After admiring his work for a few minutes Jamie decided it best to leave at risk of either of his brothers arriving back.

Danny and Joe walked in to the police station, Joe had met his brother after his shift and they took a de-tour back to the station on the way home to pick up some things from Joe's locker. When they walked through the door's it occurred to them everyone was looking at them, smirking and laughing. Danny saw a picture, he thought he recognised in someone's hand and snatches it from him. It was only then he realised it was a picture of him as a toddler in a dress, which he used to dress up in with Erin. Danny's face churned with anger. Joe stand's there confused but laughing at the picture in Danny's hand, his brother shoots him a look and Joe immediately stops.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" Danny angrily asks the officer

"Danny, man, there are pictures of you and Joe all over from when you were kids and I have to admit they're hilarious! They came with this note" The tall officer laughs and hands over a shabby piece of paper with some very dodgy handwriting scrawled over it.

Danny and Joe open up the piece of the paper which had been scrunched up and attempted to read the nearly Arabic writing.

_**Thought these photos made you seem nicer than you both really are. Hope you enjoy them as much as I and your fellow colleagues did.  
From Jamie**_

As soon as they had finished the letter, both Danny and Joe looked up around them and saw every other person was holding a photo of them as a kid, they both sprinted round the room grabbing every photo they could. Cursing their little brother as they did.

Once they had collected all the photos up and lost all ego and pride they had and more, both brothers decided it was time to go and make Jamie a visit.

Danny and Joe stormed through the door of their parent's home, shouting after their brother.

"Ma, Where's Jamie?" Danny asks just as angry as earlier

"He's up in his room studying for his calculus exam tomorrow, why? What's wrong?" Mary asks suspiciously

"We just want to ask him about something" Danny says smiling now

Danny and Joe climb the stairs two at the time, getting to Jamie's room quicker it was the last one, right at the end of the hall. They don't bother knocking instead just barge in. Jamie turns and grins when he sees his brothers.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jamie smirks

"You! You're dead!" Danny says angrily moving over to Jamie who was sitting down on the chair at his desk.

"Nope, pretty sure I'm alive, you okay? You seem angry"

"Shut up! Jamie, I swear! I can't believe you did this, I'm actually going to kill you" Joe says glaring right at his brother.

"Wait? What did I do?" Jamie asks innocently

"Don't play innocent kid!" Danny says grabbing Jamie by the collar of his school shirt "You should be happy I haven't hit you already"

"Look, think of all the things you two have done to me in the past 15 years, then think of this, there is no competition" Jamie points out

"Yeah we're allowed to do things like this you're not" Joe says

"Why?"

"We're older than you, you're our little brother you can't embarrass us, it's a one way street kid" Danny smirks letting go off Jamie.

"That's just unfair and stupid, it's not like that's a rule"

"Yes it is. It's written in the older brother manual, you didn't get one of them but it has lots of rules about being a big brother" Danny says trying to be serious

"Shut up Danny" Jamie says rolling his eyes and sitting back down on the chair behind him

"Joe, there is such thing as a big brother manual isn't there?"

"Yeah there really is, I was given one when you were born, just has loads of stuff like how to be a great brother" Joe smiles sheepishly

"You guys obviously didn't pay much attention to that"

"Oi watch it kid! Just be happy we haven't beaten you up for this, do you know what this will do to my reputation?" Danny says raising his eyebrows

"And mine" Joe adds "Yeah Joe you didn't really have one, no offence but you're not cool enough" Dannny smirks and Joe lightly punches him in the arm.

"You have to admit though it was pretty good?" Jamie grins

"Yeah, I'll give you credit, it was good J, but if you ever try to pull something on me again, I really will kill you" Danny grins back at his little brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's me again. Thank-you once again for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this chapter is short. I'm seriously running out of ideas of what to write about now, which is why I haven't updated in a while, so PLEASE leave me some ideas in the comments. I'll really appreciate it.**

"How does it feel to be turning sixteen J?" Erin asks her little brother

"You should know, I know it was a long time ago but you must be able to remember being sixteen?" Jamie asks sarcastically

"Shut up smart ass! I'm definitely glad I don't still have that annoying teenage attitude"  
"You do Erin, It just got worse" Danny laughs at himself but stops when his sister pushes him off the chair he had been previously sitting on.

Jamie was turning sixteen in three day's and although he wouldn't tell anyone as not to harm his cool reputation, he was really excited. At sixteen he was no longer 'just a kid' he was an adult, a mature adult.

"Don't think just because you're turning sixteen that makes you an adult, you will still always be that bright blue eyed kid to us" Danny smirks at his little brother, almost like he could read his mind.

"I'm not that kid anymore Danny! Two more years and I'll be finishing high school then I can get out of here"

"Trust me Jamie, you might want to grow up now but once you have left high school, you'll realise how much you miss it" Joe says, smiles slightly.

"Doubt it, I can't wait to leave and move on with my life" Jamie answers confidently as ever.

"Kid, when you're off at collage somewhere on your own and we are all here, you're going to wish you never left, I guarantee it" Danny says looking Jamie straight in the eyes.

"No way, it will be nice to have a break from you guys"

"You couldn't live without us Jamie" Erin smiles softly.

"Yeah J, I mean I was the one who is trying to teach you to drive, Danny is the one teaching you about what it's like being a cop and Erin is the one giving you all the advice on girls" Joe states.

"Well, whatever, as soon as I turn sixteen I'm not going to be a kid anymore and I'm not going to take orders from all of you" Jamie finalises before standing up and beginning to walk out of the kitchen, where he and his siblings had been sitting.

"We'll still be older than you, so yeah you will listen to us" Danny says facing Jamie

"Whatever Danny" Jamie says pushing past his brother and walking out of the door.

"That kid is going to change and a lot over the next few years" Joe says to his brother.

"No, we won't let him"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long! I've just been really busy with school. Anyway, new chapter, hope you all like it, please review it makes me want to update more.**

**BLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODS BLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODS**

****Jamie was drunk and he knew it. He was really, really drunk, that party might not have been such a good idea, especially since he was supposed to be home half an hour ago. The seven missed calls on his phone, didn't really help his want to return. 1 from ma, 1 from dad, 1 from Erin, 1 from Joe and 3 from Danny.

He stumbled up to his house and pushed through the door before slamming it shut, which he didn't mean to do. The loud noise made his family rush to the door and look at him, just as he expected their faces didn't seem very impressed.

"Jameson Henry Reagan! You're nearly an hour late!" Mary shouts at her youngest son, who struggles to keep himself steady

"Are you drunk?" Danny says moving closer to his brother

"No" Jamie says but his words are slurred

"Oh dear god! Francis! Do something" Mary says shocked at her son

"Jamie! You're 16! It's still two years until you can drink legally! You're grounded for a week, no basketball, no mall at the weekend or after school, straight there and straight home" Frank says in a disappointed and angry tone.

"I'm just going to go now" Jamie slurs, trying to move past his brother to go upstairs.

"You're not going anywhere! You're going to stand there and tell me every single person, who drank illegally and then you're going to tell me who supplied you with the alcohol" Danny growls at his brother

"News flash; Danny, you don't get to tell me what to do! You're not my dad!" Jamie shouts

"Jamie! How many times do I have to tell you, Danny is your older brother and you need to respect him! He only wants the best for you" Mary warns her youngest

"No that's the thing, he doesn't, all he wants is for me to have no life" Jamie glares at his oldest brother

"Oh my gosh, Jamie just grow up" Erin rolls her eyes

"What?" Jamie looks at her confused

"Grow up, all you ever do is complain about Danny and Joe wrecking your life but news flash Jamie, they're cops and all they want is to protect you, they're your big brothers for a reason"

"Whatever" Jamie sighs and pushes past them, to go to his room

"This is not over young man, you're in serious trouble!" Mary shouts at her son from the bottom of the stairs

"He is a nightmare" She says turning to her husband

"I'll sort him out for you, ma" Danny offers

"You weren't any better at his age Daniel" She replies sternly and Danny shrugs.

"Ma! I don't need a baby sitter! I'm 16!" Jamie whines to his mother, who was re-applying lipstick in the mirror

"When you act like a mature 16 year old I will trust you Jamie, anyway Joe is not baby sitting you, it's more keeping an eye on you"

"Ready to go hun?" Frank asks his wife, they were going to the police ball, which they attend annually.

"Yes, before we go, Jamie, Joe will be here in about 15 minutes, if he tells me you gave him any trouble, you'll be grounded for a month, Danny will be round later on and you don't want to get on the wrong side of him, he's working a hard case" Mary says looking at her son

"See you later son, be good" Frank smiles before walking out the door, followed by Mary.

Jamie was sitting in living room watching TV when Joe arrived, he had brang Chinese with him, Jamie had to admit he did love his brother.

"Alright J" Joe smiles at his little brother before sitting down next to him on the couch "I got you chicken chow mien, you like that right?"

"Yeah" Jamie says taking it from his brother and turning his attention back to The Simpson.

"I heard about your basketball award, well done, I'm proud of you" Joe beams at his brother

"Thanks, it was no big deal though" Jamie shrugs his shoulders

"Player of the season is a big deal!" Joe says happily "My little brother, future NBA star"

"Yeah sure Joe" Jamie grins

"I'm serious, you have real talent, you're not that tall so it must be talent, you haven't got height on your side"

"Shut up"

"Hey that was a compliment" He grins "But seriously well done, I'm real proud and so was Danny, you should have heard him telling everyone at the station"

"He really did?"Jamie asks secretly happy

"Yeah, he loves you Jamie, although he might not always show it, he really does"

"Yeah I guess so"

"And so do I" Joe smiles playfully punching him in the arm

"Jamie? Joe" Danny shouts walking in to his parents house

"In here" Joe shouts from the living room and Danny walks in to see his brother's watching TV and laughing about something

"What have you two been up to?" Danny asks them warily

"Just talking, eating Chinese and watching TV" Jamie replies

"Save any Chinese for me?"

"Yeah actually we did" Joe smiles passing him some chicken and rice. Danny smiles his thanks and then sits down to join them.

"Ma and Dad got you on baby sitting duties huh?" Danny smirks at Joe

"I'm not baby sitting Danny, I'm just keeping an eye on young Jamie here"

"Yeah well young Jamie, isn't a very good boy is he?" Danny looks over at his baby brother

"Save it Danny, I've had every lecture from dad already" Jamie narrows his eyes at his older brother

"Hey, I'm not lecturing you kid, it's your own life not mine" Danny says pretending to surrender by raising his hands in the air

"Exactly, why does no-one else understand that?" Jamie sighs

"They care about you Jamie, instead of always arguing with them why not let them help?" Danny asks

"It's my life, there for my own decisions" Jamie says sternly

"Fine then kid, have it your way" Danny waves him off and turns to the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

You're probably all expecting this to be another chapter, **but it's not.**

I am seriously stuck for ideas now guys and without them **I can't carry on with this story**! So please leave a comment with an idea/ideas! It would really help and I would be able to update later today!

Thank you all so much for everything so far, **you're all the best**!


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is down to Caragh. Thank you for sending me the idea via personal messaging. I really appreciate it when you guys, help and give me ideas, so feel free to PM me or leave a comment, I'll always try to use your idea.**

**BLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODS BLUEBLOODSBLUEBLOODS**

"This is what life is about Jamie, pure peace" His best friend Liam says to him after taking a drag from his Joint.

"Definitely" Jamie agrees, smoking from his own joint, which he had got from Liam. He knew drugs were wrong, but no-one ever said they were this good! Anyway it's not like they could ever get caught, they did it in Liam's basement which know one ever went to.

"Was that your dad?" Jamie asks when he thought he heard a noise upstairs.

"No, she won't be home for hours" Liam reassures him

"Liam! Are you down here?" Oscar, Liam's 24 year old brother shouts running down the basement stairs, when he see's the two boys sitting there smoking marijuana, his body stops and he stares at them both.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Both of you put them out!" Oscar shouts moving over to them

"It's not what it looks like Oscar" Liam says trying to calm his brother down

"Yes it is. It's two 16 year old boys smoking illegal drugs, I can't wait to tell your brother's about this Jamie, and I can't wait to tell ma about you Liam! Fair to say you're both dead"

"Please don't tell my brother's Oscar, I swear I'll never do it again" Jamie begs

"You tell them that, go get in my car, I'm taking you home" Oscar says looking at the blonde boy. He had known Jamie his whole life, him and Liam had been best friends for since they were in kinder garden so he had got to know the kid, and his family.

The car journey back to his house was one of the most awkward things he had experienced in his whole life. Oscar kept glancing at him with looks of disappointment before finally saying something.

"Why did you two do it Jamie? You're both good kids" Oscar asks confused

"Don't blame Liam, we were just being stupid, it won't happen again" Jamie says quietly

"Damn right it won't!" Oscar says loudly "If it was up to me Liam would be grounded for life, but hey you got it pretty bad, family of cops, good luck, especially with Danny and his no tolerance for drugs, you know growing up we all tried drugs Jamie, I'll be honest we did, but not Reagan's, Danny, Joe and even Erin never touched them"

"Really?" Jamie asks feeling even more guilty

"Yes really, so I just don't understand how Jamie Reagan; The most protected and looked after Reagan ended up getting caught in drugs"

"Maybe that's why, I've been to protected" Jamie tries to tell himself.

Oscar pulled up next to Jamie's house and got out when Jamie did, he then walked up to the front door with him, grabbed Jamie's arm, but not to tight and knocked on the door. Jamie knew Danny would answer because he had a day off and spent it here. The door opened and there just as he thought, Danny answered.

"Hey Oscar, what are you doing with the kid?" Danny asks confused

"I came home and found Liam and Jamie smoking a joint, they told me they would never do it again, but I thought you should know" Oscar says clearly

"He what?!" Danny asks with his voice raised "Tell me this isn't true Jamie?"

"I'm sorry Danny" Jamie looks at the floor

"You better be, get in here now" Danny says pulling his brother inside angrily before quickly turning back to his friend "Thanks Oscar, I appreciate this"

"No worries, catch you later Danny" Oscar smiles before walking off to his car, when Danny closes the door.  
-

"Danny I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Jamie, you don't deserve an excuse, drugs are disgusting and people who use them are worthless, you know that right?" Danny looks at his youngest brother

"Yes"

"Then why? How could you be so stupid to go and take drugs?" Danny asks angrily

"I don't know" Jamie answers quietly

"YOU DO! So give me an answer! Why did you take those drugs?" Danny was shouting now

"It made me feel good, more independent...like no-one could tell me what to do" Jamie almost whispered that last part

"Well guess what kid, I'm telling you what to do! You're going to sit in that living room on your own and you're going to think about what you've done! Just you wait until Joe gets home! He hates drugs even more than me! When he found out that his friend Callum was doing them he made him go to the police! So I'd hate to see how he reacts, when he finds out his little brother was doing them!" Danny shouts at Jamie, who still wasn't looking at him

"Look at me Jamie" Danny shouts and Jamie slowly looks up until he was looking his brother in the eye.

"Just get out of my sight" Danny spits.

Jamie takes a sit in the living room, grateful Danny was the only one home, he couldn't face his parents. He only smoked one joint, that's not too bad, he knows people who smoke one an hour. Danny was making a big deal out of nothing!

No he wasn't, he was right. Drugs are for worthless people, who have nothing to live for. He was so dead. So dead. Ma is going to hate him, so will his dad. Erin will never be able to look at him in the same way, Danny won't talk to him but worst of all Joe will never forgive him.

"HE WHAT?" Jamie heard Joe shout from the kitchen where he had been talking to Danny. He had two options run or face the consequences. When he heard his brother coming up the stairs, he quickly moved over to his window and started to climb out. Hey he never said he made good decisions.

"Jamie!" Joe shouts before even getting to his room, when he does all he see's is his brother making his way out of the window "Jamie! Get back in here!" Joe shouts running towards his brother who looked just looked at him.

"Danny! Danny! Go in to the garden now!" Joe shouts, Jamie was hanging on to the edge of his window, too low for Joe to reach. Jamie looked down when he heard the door and saw his oldest brother standing below him glaring.

"Oh kid! You're so dead!" Danny shouts up at him

"So dead!" Joe repeats looking at his brother

Jamie hung, not knowing what to do, he could easily jump down and he would be fine but then he would be caught by Danny, he could easily make his way back through the window but then he would be caught by Joe. There was only one option just hang and hope they would get bored and leave so he could get down.

"Jamie! Just get down, you can't hang there forever!" Danny shouts

"I can try" Jamie shouts back but even he knew he couldn't, his hands were already losing grip, soon he was just going to fall, it wouldn't hurt, growing up all four siblings used to jump out of that window. The only thing that was going to hurt was when Danny got hold of him.

"Just pass me your hand and I'll pull you in" Joe offers

"So you can kill me? I'm good here thanks brother"

"Suit yourself, I can wait all day" Joe replies sternly

It had been half an hour and Jamie was still hanging there. Joe who now had a bottle of water in his hand, was slowly pouring it over his brother.

"You want to come in yet Jamie?" He asked dripping it over his head

"No, I'm fine, this just means I don't have to shower later" Jamie smirks which makes his brother even angrier

"Kid! I am so going to kick your ass when you get down!" Danny shouts

"Jamie!" There was a very girly shout from behind Danny and he turned to see Erin exiting her car and running over to them.

"What is going on?! Why are neither of you helping him?" She shouts at Danny and Joe

"He won't let us, it's a long story" Danny sighs

"I've got a while" Erin raises her eyebrows at her brother. After Danny had finished explaining what happened, Erin was equally as angry as he was. But before she said anything to Jamie, she quickly turned to Danny "Are you sure he's safe there? What if he falls?"

"That's what we want, Erin you know its fine, we used to jump out of that window when we were like 11, it's soft mud below anyway we never got hurt, did we?"

"I guess so, we need to get him down though" Erin says and Danny shrugs

"Joe, Push him off!" Erin shouts up to her brother

"I can't he's to low for me to reach" Joe shouts back

"Well we can't reach him either!" Danny shouts annoyed, he was about to give up when Erin got an idea, she whispered something to Danny in which he nodded and went to go get something.

Danny came back carrying a ladder from his dad's shed and set it up next to where Jamie was hanging.

"Joe come and stand down here" Danny shouts up to him

"Jamie, climb down this" Danny says to his brother who ignores him "Fine then" Danny sighs and begins to climb up the ladder. Jamie looks at him shocked, he didn't actually think they would go to all this effort.

Once Danny gets to the same height as Jamie was hanging he tried to pull him towards him but Jamie kept kicking him away.

"Come here you little git!" Danny snarls at his brother who just grins back and tries to move away.

"Erin this isn't working!"

"Try Plan B!" Erin shouts up to her brother who smirks and nods.

Danny edges closer to Jamie and sticks his long fingers in his sides causing Jamie to laugh and fight him off, Danny moves up to under his arms making Jamie laugh even more, finally Jamie had to let go from laughing to much.

Jamie falls to the ground and quickly recovers, as soon as he does he makes a run for it, but Joe runs after him rugby tackling him to the floor. Danny climbs down the ladder and all three siblings stare down at their little brother.

"I love you guys" Jamie smiles at them

"Save it kid!" Danny says to his brother pulling him up and marching him in the house followed by his brother and sister.

Danny pushes his little brother down on to the sofa and they all glare at him.

"There are so many things I want to shout at you for right now, so I'm going to let Erin and Joe go first" Danny says

"Jamie! Drugs?! What were you thinking! You're my baby brother! My sweet little 16 year old brother, why are you being so stupid!"

"I don't know Erin" Jamie sighs

"Don't give me any attitude Jamie! You're a disgrace and when ma and dad find out, I doubt they'll even let you live here, off to boarding school it is for you kid" Erin finishes turning to Joe waiting for him, Jamie knew Joe was going to be bad, but he never thought this bad..

Joe grabs Jamie by the collar and lifts him so they were eye to eye, Jamie would never expect this, maybe from Danny but not Joe. Even Erin and Danny were shocked by the out burst.

"I hope you realise how much of an idiot you are Jamie! I always tried to stay calm with you, seeing as you are just a kid, but this, this is just too far! Drugs are not cool! Drugs are dangerous! What about if you died? Then what Jamie, think of the grief ma and dad would feel, they wouldn't be able to cope! What about me, Danny and Erin? Did you even think about that? No because all you care about is yourself and your deluded teenage life. Don't act like you are an adult Jamie, don't act like you know what the world is really like! I have seen so many teenagers like you overdose on drugs and it makes me sick every time but if it was my own little brother, I don't think I could cope" Joe was shouting up until the last sentence, he releases his grip of Jamie and then walks out of the kitchen

"Well to be honest kid, Joe covered it all there but just so you know, he is really disappointed in you, you really messed up this time, just go upstairs until ma and dad are home, they can deal with you" Danny says to a still shocked Jamie.

What had he done? Drugs aren't that bad? Are they?


End file.
